Talk:Carnival of Numbers (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:9C43:3300:A950:7230-20181125035341
"Doctor Barney is Here!" is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot An upcoming trip to the doctor's office has Kathy feeling sad and scared. A big dose of purple is just what she needs, and it's Barney and friends to the rescue. They get her happy again with a silly song, then lead her to a make-believe visit to the doctor. The check up includes receiving a shot, which shows kids that it is not so bad when you know about them before hand. The kids sing and dance their way through Barney's famous "feel good rules" to keep those young bodies strong. Who says health has to be boring? Not Barney! Theme: Doctor Check-Up, Keeping Healthy Cast'Once Upon a Dino-Tale' is a Barney Clip Show that was released on January 6, 2009. Synopsis Join Barney and his friends in some imagination fun as they enter an enchanted world of fairy-tale stories! Princess Rosey is having a party for the whole kingdom and asks Jingles the Jester to find the best fairy tale stories in the land. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff decide to help out by sharing their favorite fairy tale stories. Be a part of the fun and learn that fairy tale stories are told together with the ones you love. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Mitzi Evans) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Jingles the Jester (Kacie Lynch) Additional Costume Performers *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) *Riff (Adam Brown) Series Cast *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *Claire (Alexia Bailey) *Lucas (Victor Lopez) *The Royal Ball Dancers Songs #If You Imagine #Once Upon a Time #Topsy Turvy Tea (Scene Taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!) #Share Your Stuff (Scene Taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!) #If I Had One Wish (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: "No, No, No!") #Nobody Likes to Hear No! (Scene Taken from: "No, No, No!") #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: "No, No, No!") #Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: "The Emperor's Contest") #The Mad Song (Scene Taken from: "The Emperor's Contest") #Welcome to My Tea Party #The Friendship Song #I Love You Stories *Alice in Wonderland (Scene Taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!) *The Fisherman and his Wife (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") *Cinderella (Scene Taken from: "No, No, No!") *The Emperor's Contest (Scene Taken from: "The Emperor's Contest") *The Lion and the Mouse (Scene Taken from: "A New Friend") *Princess Pumpernickel Trivia *This video marked: **The only appearance of Jingles the Jester. **The last appearance of the Season 11 Barney costume. *The actress who plays Jingles is the same girl who plays Taylor in Season 12-13. *After not being used for six years, the song, "Once Upon a Time" returns in the new content of this video, since "Once Upon a Fairy Tale". *In this video, the story of Alice in Wonderland from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! was shortened. *The production for this video took place in March 2, 2007. Full Video *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *Derek *Kathy *Michael *Tosha Songs'Top 20 Countdown' is a Barney Clip Show that was released on January 10, 2006. Plot It's time to sing and dance to Barney's Top 20 Countdown of your favorite songs! Along with Baby Bop and BJ, Barney shows you how to sing and count at the same time and how to move your feet to some great beats. So grab a friend and sing along to some of the best songs like "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" and the classic "I Love You". It's a musical adventure of learning and fun that the whole family will enjoy. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Anna (Kelly Eichenholz) *Jeremy (David McKinzie) *Josh (Cameron Rostami) *Megan (Molly Wilson) *Sammy (Kenneth Ball) *Suzy (Chelsea Johnson) Series Cast *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: "Let's Make Music!") #Good Manners (Scene Taken from: "Play Piano with Me!") #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (Scene Taken from: "Tea-riffic Manners") #The Wheels on the Truck (Scene Taken from: "Making a Move!") #Riding on a Bike (Scene Taken from: "Making a Move!") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney / "Let Your Creativity Fly!") #Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: "It's Your Birthday, Barney!") #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: Now I Know My ABCs / "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes") #The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: "Bunches of Boxes") #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad / "Caring Hearts") #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: Barney's Colorful World) #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney / "Imagine That!") #I Am Learning to Spell My Name (Scene Taken from: Now I Know My ABCs / "Easy as ABC") #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Let's Make Music!") #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: "It's Showtime!") #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: "Let Your Creativity Fly!") #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Scene Taken from: "Play for Exercise!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad / "Caring Hearts") Trivia *This video marked: **The only appearances of Jeremy, Sammy, and Suzy. *This home video follows the same format as Can You Sing That Song?, with a fixed audience and a similar set. It's possible that "Top 20 Countdown" was filmed around the same time. *Since the video claims to have twenty songs in the countdown, the "Barney Theme Song" doesn't count as one of the songs. *From the appearance of some of the cast members including Barney, this video was made way before 2009. In this video, Melanie and Amy both appear younger and have different names (Anna and Megan respectively). *The theme song was made differently for this home video, there is no sound effects like the ones heard during seasons 7-9 and 12-13. The background is changed to purple with CGI-animated pieces of confetti. *This video was filmed in March 2005. Full V'Let's Go on Vacation '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 19, 2009. Plot Barney and the kids are enjoying the fall weather, when Baby Bop arrives with a shower of monarch butterflies. Some monarch butterflies fly south for the winter, but Monty the Monarch Butterfly stops to see Baby Bop again. He seems lonely after his friends have flown away. BJ and Riff join the group at this point. Barney explains that butterflies migrate to Mexico and suggests that he, Emma, and the other dinos should travel to Mexico. Baby Bop initially suggests against this, but decides to go along with the plan. Using the Travel Book and a little imagination, they travel to Mexico and meet Fernan and Amorita, who happens to be Emma's penpal. Baby Bop brings Monty along for the ride and is anxious about the fact they might have to separate ways. During the vacation, Barney and his friends explore the Mexican culture and the Fiesta from delicious food, the arts, a butterfly dance parade to a piñata game. After seeing a group of monarch butterflies flying around, Baby Bop realizes that Monty would be happier with his friends. She is really sad about it, and Barney helps her feel a bit better about losing her monarch butterfly friend. Amorita promises to keep an eye on Monty, and the fiesta starts up once again. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) (cameo) *Kioko (Keiko Sanders) (cameo) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Fernan (Shawn Denegre-Vaught) *Amorita (Paloma Renteria) *Grandfather (Raymond Rivera)﻿ *Mexican Dancers - Jackie Gonzales, Cristina Gonzales, Daniela Rodriguez, Roxanna Gutierrez Songs #Let's Go #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #I Like Autumn #Three Little Butterflies #What Should I Do? #Here We Go Again #Many Ways to Say Friend #The Things I Want to Do #Thinkety Think #You Might Like Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Me and My Family #Being Together #Best of Friends #When Tomorrow Comes #The Fiesta Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearance of Kioko. **The first appearances of the Season 13 Barney and Baby Bop costumes. **The first appearance of Barney's Travel Book. **The first appearances of Fernan and Armorita. They would later make their last appearances in the shorter version of this video called "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico". *During the song, "Here We Go Again", Barney jumps and you can see the bottom of his foot comes off a bit and see a shoe inside. *The shorter version of this video called "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico" was the first episode from Season 13of Barney & Friends. *Production for this video took place in October 2008. Ful '''Barney Safety' is a Barney Clip Show that was released on April 11, 1995. It is the first Barney Clip Show to be released to stores. This video uses clips from Season 1-3 episodes of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids talk about safety rules, relating them to past memories. From street and fire safety to being safe at home, Barney and friends cover it all. They also recap their visit from Firefighter Frank. Poems: Safe Means Smart Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Additonal Costume Performers *BJ (Jenny Dempsey) Series Cast *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Firefighter Frank (Frank Crim) Song List #Look Through the Window #The Traffic Light Song (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #Walk Across the Street (Scene Taken from: "Stop, Look and Be Safe!") #I Can Laugh (Scene Taken from: "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!") #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: "Grown-Ups for a Day!") #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #Bubble, Bubble Bath (Scene Taken from: "I Can Do That!") #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: "Going Places!") #The Five Senses Song (Scene Taken from: "I Can Be a Firefighter!") #Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: "Picture This!") #I Love You Sequ'A Super-Dee-Duper Day!' is a Barney Clip Show that was released on July 6, 2010. Plot While in the park, Ben shows Emma a brand new toy remote-controlled helicopter he got. While showing her how it works, Barney arrives. Shortly after, Ben's toy helicopter gets out of control and it breaks. Ben claims that there is nothing more fun than flying his toy helicopter. While thinking of fun things to do, Barney brings up the time they had a Sports Day in the park ("A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure"). Then they talk about their favorite games/toys they like to play, and Barney says that his favorite toy to play with is a ball, and tells the story of how many of the balls disappeared in the park ("To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure"). In the end, Ben finds out there are more fun things to do than play with his toy helicopter. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Emma (Deborah Cole) Series Cast *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Taylor (Kacie Lynch) *Myra (Lexi Ten Napel) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Jill (Mikayla Abdalla) *Jill's Mother﻿ (Jacqueline Berner) *Fetch the Dog (Roo) *Sharon the Dog Owner (Carrie Brown) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #Let's Go (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #Exercise is Good for You (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #Games (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #Way to Count (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #Riding on a Bike (Scene Taken from: "Making a Move!") #You Can Count on Me (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #A Bright New Day (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #Let's Go (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #When You Have a Ball (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #People Helping Other People (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #The Five Senses Song (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #Thinkety Think (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #What a Big Mistake! (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #I Love You Tr Barney's Jungle Friends is a TV special that aired on "PBS" in early September 2009. It was released on video on September 15, 2009. Plot It's Earth Day and everyone's trying to get ready for the celebration in the park. Ben is wasting paper for his costume for the paper and Barney encourages Tracy and him to help the others clean up the park and remove the trash (including Ben's paper scraps). The kids meet Maya, a friend of Barney's and the person in charge of the parade, who explains how she believes plant seeds are "the seeds of the future." Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Copeland, a construction worker, meet up with Barney and the kids and discuss plans for a new playground, which involve a beloved tree in the park being cut down. Tracy explains that there's a bird nest in the tree, but BJ is unconcered about the bird losing its home. Barney tells the dinos and the kids about the Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree and how there's only one left in the world. Using the Travel Book, the group travels to the rainforest jungle and meet Mother Nature (who looks like Maya, coincidentally). Throughout the journey, Barney and his friends learn about the animals and plants that the rainforest jungle has to offer. They meet up with Riff and he joins in the quest for the Higgledy Piggeldy Pear Tree. When most of the gang finally find the tree, BJ attempts to get the pear, despite Tracy's warning, and breaks the tree. BJ is panicked and is unsure what he should do. When Barney and Mother Nature find out about the tree, Mother Nature is really sad about it. However, she says that planting the pear, which contains a seed, will grow another Higgeldy Piggledy Pear Tree. Barney and the others help plant the pear in order to bring the tree back. BJ learns that anyone can save the earth, no matter how small the contribution. Having learned his lesson, he helps the others convince Mr. Copeland not to build the playground where the park's tree is and they suggest an open spot across the pond will be better suited for the project. Having saved the tree, the celebration can begin, almost. Tracy suggests using a chip bag to finish Ben's costume for the parade. The parade begins with everyone celebrating our planet, explaining how "everyday is Earth Day". Stories: The One and Only, One of a Kind Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) (cameo) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Maya (Holly Franklin) (debut) *Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) *Mother Nature (Holly Franklin) (debut) Song List #Pick Up Your Part of the World #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Over in the Meadow (Scene Taken from: "The Nature of Things") #Here We Go Again #The Raindrop Song #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #Jungle Adventure #I Hear Music Everywhere #Flowers (Scene Taken from: "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") #Way Up in a Tree #If You're Happy and You Know It #Rock Like a Monkey #Colors Make Me Happy #What Should I Do? #Help Protect the Earth #Every Day is Earth Day #I Love You Triv Barney Goes to School '''is the 9th video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on August 1, 1990. Plot Join Barney as he enjoys a typical day at school with the Backyard Gang. And joining them in finger-painting, pretend, and learning such center activities as ABC's and 123's (not to mention scampering after a mischievous hamster named "Zippity"), he discovers why the kids love going to school each weekday - learning is so much fun! '''Educational Theme: School Routine Stories: None Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (Voices: Bob West) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Wish There was School Every Day #Look Through the Window #You're a Grand Old Flag #There are Seven Days in a Week #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Chant #The Weather Riddle Song #The Fishing Song #The Shape Song #Alligator Pie #Hug a Color #What I Want to Be #If All the Raindrops #The Three Bears Rap #The Goodbye Song #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and other Trivia *This video marked: **The last Barney video to feature the Kids Edutainment Video logo *Five winners were selected from The Barney National Talent Search and performed "What I Want to Be" in this video. *For some reason the spine on the original cover says "Barney Videos" rather than having the Backyard Gang logo. *A Spanish dub of this video was made presumably around the same time as an alternate to the original (Due to how early it was the dub was done by a different team and the songs (Minus The Alphabet Chant) remains in English) ia *This special marked: **The first appearances of Maya and Mother Nature. *After not being used for 8 years, the song, "The Raindrop Song" returns in this special, since "Barney's Pajama Party". *After not being used for 7 years, the song, "Way Up in a Tree" returns in this special, since "Up, Down and Around!". *A clip from "Day and Night" is shown during the song, "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way". *Before making its actual debut in the episode, "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii", the song, "Flowers" was used in this special *Production for this special took place in January 2009. Full Video ivia *This video marked: **Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen arriving at the park. *Production for this video took place in 2009. *The Season 10 version of the Barney Theme Song was used in this video, since the sound effects can be heard of that particular version. Full Video els A sequel titled, More Barney Safety was released on August 1, 2000. Trivia *The Adventure Screen segment about the fire station is the same as the one used in "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *Along with Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Songs and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, this video was re-released in a Classic Collection box set on January 23, 2001. Full Video l Video ideo #Barney Theme Song #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #This is the Way #Apples and Bananas #Brushing My Teeth #The Exercise Song #The Sleep Song #I Love You Trivia *This episode was remade with the season four episode, "A Picture of Health", and the season nine episode, "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist". *A picture would be later seen in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Sing_and_Dance_with_Barney Sing and Dance with Barney]. *This was the last episode to be released by Time Life Video.